


Reaching Out

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: On Jakku, Rey had never been lonely.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt ‘loneliness’

On Jakku, Rey had never been lonely.

She hadn’t known a person _could_ be lonely. She didn’t remember her parents well enough to really miss them and no one on Jakku cared about anyone but themselves.

Then, suddenly, Rey was part of the Resistance, training to be a Jedi, with a whole galaxy of people she cared about.

And two people in particular she now missed.

Rey reached out with the Force, following the connection that lead back to Finn and Poe. Finn reached back, like squeezing her hand, and Rey smiled.

She would never have to be lonely again.

THE END


End file.
